


Minutes

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Jacob had been waiting for this moment, even though he knew his time was short. He just didn't know how short your time was.





	Minutes

Jacob couldn’t help but glance at his wrist again. The time was growing close. He had already achieved his life goal, which was easy enough. He had just wanted to get him and his brothers away from his parents. And he had done that, albeit a bit later than he had wanted.

The time he was looking at now was the one he was most excited about.

Just a few more minutes. He would meet his soulmate. The one thing Joseph didn’t dare argue with. He’d waited so long. Dreamed for so long about what they would look like. Would they help keep the demons of his past at bay? Would he finally have a peaceful life, one he so desperately wanted?

He knew better. Within a few more days, he’d be dead. And honestly, he felt bad for his soulmate. They would never have the chance to prove themselves to him. But, at least, he could die with the image of their face. He had that small comfort.

A noise to his left, and he turned…

And there you were. You were face to face with one of his Judges, and you were unafraid. The large wolf stared at you, and Jacob watched carefully. It impressed him that you could stand before such a stunning predator and not show an ounce of fear, for he was certain you felt it. He noticed the look of wonder in your eyes, and he smiled.

You’d completed your life goal, which apparently, had been as simple as his.

Your eyes turned, and he paused. You blinked, and he couldn’t help but smile. Christ, you were already perfect. Absolutely perfect. And for a moment, he could forget about Eden’s Gate. He could forget about Joseph, and his demise that was only a few-

A shot rang out, and you crumbled to the ground.

“No,” he roared, rushing to your side. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening! It just couldn’t! The Judge quickly scrambled away as he cradled your head. “Hey, don’t go. Don’t leave me. We just found each other. You can’t-“

And that’s when he noticed your wrist.

There was one date, and three different times. All within minutes of each other. He quickly put two and two together, and his already fragile heart shattered. He had thought the world couldn’t get any crueler, that he would at least be guaranteed a few days of having someone he could trust.

Instead, he would be one of the unlucky ones.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. What do you say to someone you barely knew, and who completed their life within one day. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He was sure the bullet was from one of his men. And he would deal with them later. Right now, he could see the panic in your eyes, and he was launched back to when he would protect his brothers. How he would quietly sooth them to sleep. And before he knew it, he was singing softly.

“Train roll on, on down the line,

Won’t you please take me far away?

Now I feel the wind blow outside my door,

Means I’m leaving my woman behind.”

He could see how hard it was getting for you to breath. Fuck. You weren’t going to last much longer. He’d seen enough punctured lungs- and punctured a few that weren’t his own- to know what he was looking at. And he had no one who could save you. Not without Bliss, and he wanted to avoid using Bliss on you. He wanted you pure and untouched by the drug.

But now, he wouldn’t have you at all.

“Tuesday’s gone with the wind,

My woman’s gone with the wind.”

Your hand reached for his face, and he felt his heart crack more. No one had ever willingly wanted to touch his skin. He was scarred, and he knew he couldn’t possibly be that appealing to you. But you still reached, your fingers brushing against the skin. An unspoken statement.

You were apologizing as well, and his eyes started to burn.

“And I don’t know where I’m going.

I just want to be left alone.

Well, when this train ends I’ll try again,

But I’m leaving my woman at home.”

The light in your eyes was starting to fade. No, he prayed. He wanted more time. Needed more time. He just wanted to experience what he had been denied for so long. Please, he prayed, just let me hear her voice, let me know life with her, that’s all I ask.

But he couldn’t be so selfish. Even if you did survive, you’d only get a few days with him. He hated having to watch yet another person die, but he couldn’t force you to do the same.

“It’s okay,” you croaked, and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“Save your strength. Please. Don’t speak unless you absolutely have to.”

You smiled before your face went slack. Your eyes dimmed until they were nothing. Lifeless. He kept singing though, fighting back the pain. The longer he could keep from digging your grave, the longer he could imagine you were just asleep.

So he sang, until the sorrow became too much.


End file.
